


[Podfic] Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

by sophinisba



Series: Femslash February 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Awkwardness, Clinging, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Duck_Life's story read aloud: "Rey's overly touchy-feely, which wouldn't be a problem if it didn't make Jessika's heart skip a beat every time Rey touches her."





	[Podfic] Can't Keep My Hands To Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Keep My Hands To Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141562) by [Duck_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life). 



> Cover photo by Flickr user Leon Brocard, adapted by sophinisba.
> 
> Thanks to paraka for hosting my podfics and to Duck_Life for permission to record this story. 
> 
> Happy Femslash February!

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/StarWars/Can't%20Keep%20My%20Hands%20To%20Myself.mp3) | **Size:** 5 MB | **Duration:** 8 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
